<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nerve Endings by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194266">Nerve Endings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Matilda (1996)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Advice, Character Study, Conversations, Crushes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Found Family, Future Fic, Gen, Magic, Mentioned Hurt/Comfort, Motherhood, Telekinesis, Trick or Treat: Treat, Vignette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:36:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matilda's a little relieved when she only turns purple before her class this time.  </p><p>The last time she taught a class while thinking about Lavender, she turned invisible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lavender/Matilda Wormwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trick or Treat Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nerve Endings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts">cookinguptales</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matilda only realizes she’s turned purple when the class she’d been teaching  - the students she’d been explaining the Telekinetic Americans Society to, ones she’s been hoping to charm with her poise and her ability to speak with intelligence about the importance of the rights of the telekinetic among them – let out a unified and horrified gasp.</p><p>“I was so afraid that I’d gone invisible again,” Matilda confessed, while Jenny  made them tea and sandwiches.</p><p>“At least it’s only that,” Jenny said.  “Might it be part of the telekinesis?” </p><p>“I don’t think so.  But I haven’t ever felt this way before, truly.  It might be just because I’m in love but sometimes I wonder.  Human anatomy is a confusing and horrifying subject matter.” </p><p>Jenny hummed aloud.  Her fingertips circled the rim of her mug and she sighed.  “Darling, it might be a good idea to talk to Lavender soon.  You like her, you’ve liked her since you were sixteen, and now you’re twenty years old and…”</p><p>“….Normally much bolder with my feelings, but when confronted with love, so scared to say words I go purple instead,” Matilda finished.</p><p>Jenny smiled.  “You still have a brilliant mind, dear.”</p><p>“I’ll have to wait until she comes back from that seminar in Holland.  They’ve so been looking forward to explaining the science of thing, I don’t want to complicate her feelings while she’s busy.”</p><p>“What about your feelings?” Jenny countered.</p><p>“I’ll handle them later.  I’ll have time to calm down and think about it.”  She sipped her tea and sighed, then shook her bright purple hand as if trying to stir out a case of pins and needles.  “Much, much later.”</p><p>“Well, it’s not the worst way your powers have ever backfired.  And the time they did so over this, you accidentally blew up my nicest coffee mug.”  That had happened a few weeks ago, when Lavender had left for London and Matilda had been a box of nerves over it and her upcoming lecture.  The mug had gone flying, and Matilda had remained horrified by her lack of control ever since.</p><p>Matilda made a face.  “I’m still so sorry about that.  How’s your hand?”</p><p>“Still fine.   A cut that will heal.  I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.”</p><p>“I’m fine, Jenny,” vowed Matilda.  She hugged her mentor, then, just to smooth away her own worries and sadness over what she’d been through. </p><p>Jenny hugged back.  “Sit, the tea will get cold.”</p><p>Matilda sat, and she smiled when she picked up a cookie, her skin already reverting back to its more natural hues.</p><p>She really did have the best mother ever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>